Won't Say I Love You
by LycoX
Summary: Two stubborn individuals married to one another and a certain unsaid phrase between them. (Meet The Wallers! one-shot sequel!)


**Won't Say**

 **I Love You**

 **Disclaimer: This is a one-shot sequel to 'Meet The Wallers!' Though I had intentions of doing a full on fic but as time went on, that kinda got to having less appeal as I really didn't want to spend time doing re-writes of each episode. So doing a one-shot works out much better for me in my view and events in this started around the time Lance tried to get Oliver put away in season 1 for thinking he's the Hood. But Waller comes and bails him out of the whole mess.**

* * *

It had come as a huge surprise to find out that Oliver Queen of all people is married to Amanda Waller, the director of ARGUS itself. Said surprise coming out after she showed up and effectively handled Quentin Lance in such a way that stories would be told for decades afterwards. Not to mention having a word or two with others in the SCPD for having let the man get as far as he had despite a few very clear problems of his. Amanda took some getting used too due to her bluntness and somewhat cold personality. Which seemed to go out the window where Oliver and their little dog named Bud. Whom Thea loved the Hell out of. Another surprise of the whole thing where Oliver was concerned was the fact Amanda had given birth to their child in the time they'd been apart. Something that had thrown him considerably as he hadn't been expecting it!

Her only response being that it had been an entirely unexpected occasion for her as well considering the protections they had in place. But reasoned that it must have finally failed or that fate had simply been a sneaky bastard. Oliver would end up proving to be a great father to the kid and it had Moira questioning certain decisions of her's while trying to remain impartial from her own grandchild. Which would prove to be futile as little Anya was not one to be ignored. Though the relationship between mother and daughter in law was a bit more frosty considering Amanda had outed a few things about the other woman to Oliver where Malcolm Merlyn was concerned. Who would end up with a bullet to the head courtesy of ARGUS to prevent him from being a problem. His cohorts aside from Moira would also get the same treatment as well since they were plagues upon the city.

Laurel had been understandably thrown off by the whole thing, especially where her father was concerned. But she eventually warmed up to the dark skinned woman while Tommy just kept his distance as she scared the shit out of him! But as time went on, everyone could tell there was a building tension between the married couple and it wasn't sexual. But a tension over the fact neither had told the other 'I love you' since both seemed to think the other didn't feel that way about them despite the fact it was obvious they did. This had seen several talks happen with their friends, including Jade and Kruen when they came around. Well, at least when Kruen came around since he had put himself in the doghouse with his wife until she finally chose to let him out of it. Many a bet had been placed when the whole thing would blow up in Oliver and Amanda's faces and what the outcome would possibly be.

Naturally, it'd be on a day in June that no one had thought to claim when the whole thing finally came to a head. "What the Hell is your problem!?" Demanded to know Oliver irately to Amanda after trying to get a bit frisky with her.

Only to end up rebuffed for whatever reason. A scoff came from the woman. "Oh don't act like you have no idea!" Sneered the ARGUS director while walking away from him once again.

Not wanting her to keep doing that, the Emerald Archer reached out for her hand to keep her from moving. An action she didn't appreciate one bit as she snatched her's away! "Its not acting if I genuinely have no idea!"

Waller narowed her eyes at him and any lesser man would have wilted away. But this was Oliver Queen and he was the one who did the wilting thank you very much! "I swore to myself that I would NEVER be one of those types of women, but I swear you are close to turning me into one!"

"Once again, I have no idea what the Hell you are talking about for God's sake!" Snapped the man irately while wanting to pull out what hair he had.

"I'm talking about the fact I get jealous anytime I see you with another woman!"

"What the Hell do YOU have to be jealous about!? I'm the only one who should be jealous anytime he sees HIS wife with another man!"

And God knows that had made for extra hurtings on the criminal element! Amanda just laughed in an incredulous manner. "Oh that's rich! That's really rich, Queen!" She told him while trying to will away the tears from her eyes.

Oliver looked at her in a shocked and hurt manner. "How… How can you doubt me!? ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!?" Roared out Oliver angrily with his eyes flashing.

Comments could be heard from nearby but they were ignored by the arguing lovers as Amanda just looked at him in pure shock. And it seems she wasn't alone as Oliver himself was looking rather shocked to have admitted that! "You… You love me?"

"Of course I do. How could I not? Especially after what we've been through? But I get that you aren't in love with me."

Which hurt him like nothing else ever had in his life. A chuckle came from Waller as sniffled some. "You… You're an idiot."

"HEY!" Protested the man in a hurt manner, but before he could do more, found himself being hugged and kissed quite passionately.

And once it was over after what felt like an eternity, Oliver found himself looking into her eyes. "But you're my idiot, Queen. Because I am in love with you."

"You are?"

"I am. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finally admit it." Damned stubbornness and fears!

"I'm… I'm sorry too. For, for taking so long."

Both chuckled at their mutual foolishness as she kept her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her lower back. "Love you." She told him softly.

"Love you, too." He replied just as softly and then kissed her.

Waller let out a shriek of surprise when he quite handedly picked her up into his arms and carried her off to their room. Eager to express himself to her with this newfound revelation while soundly ignoring the peanut gallery. "Alright, Ollie! Taught him all he knows!" Crowed Thea happily while clapping as Roy rolled his eyes and then pulled her on to his lap and soundly kissed her.

Not that she was gonna complain!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun!**


End file.
